


Screaming out (or not) names at the height of passion

by snakeling



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Lockhart/Snape, M/M, Plot What Plot, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-08
Updated: 2005-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/pseuds/snakeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilderoy has made a decision, but Severus is not at all helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screaming out (or not) names at the height of passion

Severus was sitting behind the privacy of his drawn curtains, carefully writing in his old copy of Advanced Potions. He was reaching with his quill for the ink-pot when someone opened the curtains and jumped on the bed. Only the fact that Severus already had his hand reaching to the ink-pot saved his sheet from extensive dyeing. He scowled.

“Can’t you be more careful, William?”

“Gilderoy,” the other boy said with a large grin.

“What?”

“I’ve decided to change my name. I mean, what kind of name is 'William’? Gilderoy Lockhart has a much better ring to it.”

“Gilderoy?” Severus repeated. He shook his head in disbelief. “Gilderoy!”

“You don’t like it?” William — Gilderoy — looked anxious.

Severus shrugged. “What’s wrong with William? It’s a nice, strong English name. Gilderoy makes you sound like a ponce.”

“William is common as dirt, and just as ugly. And I am a ponce.”

Severus smiled. “True. Well, if you like it… Though I can’t promise I’ll be able to remember it at the height of passion.”

Gilderoy chuckled. “Let’s find about it, then.”

And with no more warning, he pounced, knocking Severus backwards in the pillows. Severus had been sitting on crossed legs, his robe spread on the sheets around him, and it remained bunched at his waist. Gilderoy’s hand found the strings to Severus’s drawers easily and he untied them. Soon his hand was inside, stroking Severus’s cock expertly.

With his free hand, Gilderoy gathered his own robes and pulled them up. Severus grasped Gilderoy’s hand and pulled it off his cock.

“Wait… let me…”

He undid the buttons at his collar, then at Gilderoy’s. With impatient hands, he tugged Gilderoy’s robe off. Gilderoy helped as best as he could. He took off his underwear while Severus took care of his own clothes. The garments were soon bunched at the foot of the bed, leaving both boys naked, and eager.

Gilderoy grinned. “How do you want me?”

Severus thought for a second. A smile appeared on his face and grew until it reminded Gilderoy of a canary-eating cat.

“Upside-down.”

“Huh?”

Severus stretched on his side. “Mutual fellatio.”

“Don’t use such big words in bed, Severus. It turns me on.”

“That’s part of the point, idiot. Now, do you want me to explain it?”

“I understand the words, it’s the mechanics… oh! Oh.”

Severus giggled and immediately slapped his hand against his mouth with a scowl. Tactfully, Gilderoy didn’t mention the girlish sound and turned so he was stretched alongside Severus, but the other way round.

The position put him into licking distance of Severus’s cock, so he licked. A moan answered him, soon stifled.

“Wait!”

Severus fumbled around, then founding his wand, cast a Silencing charm towards the curtain. Gilderoy nodded.

“Good thinking.”

He rewarded Severus with another lick, then gasped as Severus licked him in turn. They began in earnest, kissing, licking, nibbling the flesh. Pretty soon, they were engaged in a tacit competition, each wanting to make the other come first, and using every weapon at his disposal.

Severus lost it first, coming in a rush of bitter fluid into Gilderoy’s mouth. Gilderoy had no time to savour his victory, however, as he climaxed immediately after.

They both remained in the same position for long minutes, suckling gently on each other’s spent cock, neither wanting to move. At last, Gilderoy found enough energy to scramble back in the right position. He lifted Severus’s arm and snuggled against him. Severus kissed him sleepily.

Gilderoy fell himself slipping into sleep, when his eyes started open. His jaw fell down and he pushed away from a startled Severus.

“You cheat! You made sure you couldn’t scream anything anyway, didn’t you?”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I don’t scream, Lockhart.”

Laughing, Gilderoy let himself be drawn back into Severus’s arms.

“I’m totally making you scream next time.”


End file.
